Segundo Acto
by the last star
Summary: GrantColfer, One-shot. El telón cayó por segunda vez y su interpretación impecable, estaba llena de críticas pero a Grant Gustin eso le importaba poco siempre y cuando Chris Colfer fuera suyo. Continuación de la mini saga de one-shots GrantColfer.


**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de la serie de Glee no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a su creador Ryan Murphy y a la cadena televisiva Fox. Si fuesen míos, todos estarían tras Kurt y Blaine seria un mar de celos ;)

**Nota de autora al pie de página**

**Pareja:** GrantColfer. Menciones de CrissColfer

**Título:** Segundo Acto.

**Tercera y última parte de mi saga de one-shots GrantColfer**

**1ero: Actuación.**

**2do: Cuando cae el telón.**

**3ero: Segundo Acto**

**Gracias a Just. Fran por darme la idea de usar la Xmas party de Naya :)**

**Resumen:** GrantColfer. El telón cayó por segunda vez y su interpretación impecable, estaba llena de críticas pero a Grant Gustin eso le importaba poco siempre y cuando Chris Colfer fuera suyo.

* * *

><p>Desde que volvieron de sus vacaciones el elenco de Glee ha estado más ocupado de lo habitual, grabaciones de los capítulos de la serie, contratos, grabaciones de discos como solistas. En fin, muchas ocupaciones.<p>

A pesar de que las relaciones amistosas del elenco se encontraran bien había una que otras un tanto tensas. Una en especial.

Grant lanzó su libreto a la mesa, se recostó en el respaldar de su silla y apoyó su codo derecho en la mesa, viendo por el rabillo del ojo a Chris practicar alguna escena con Darren.

Habían pasado ya un mes desde la fiesta de Naya, fiesta en la que Grant había aprovechado para colocar su ponzoña en el corazón de Chris y ahora veía sus resultados.

De vez en cuando, Colfer le lanzaba una mirada breve acompañada de una sonrisa coqueta y Gustin no dudaba en corresponderla.

Darren no lo notaba, lo ignoraba o simplemente no quería darse cuenta de lo que bajo sus narices ocurría. Criss observaba sin poder hacer más que tomar a Colfer por un brazo y atraerlo hacia sí para besarlo.

Y Grant Gustin no podía evitar sonreír satisfecho pues, poco a poco la atención de Chris Colfer quedaba dirigida a su persona. ¡Oh! Como gozaba de robar la atención de aquel hermoso chico.

Vio Grant a Chris ignorar a Darren por un momento en plena práctica y Criss frunció el entrecejo pero sonrió, tomó a Colfer de la mano y se lo llevó del lugar.

-Nos vemos- articularon los labios de Chris en una silenciosa despedida.

Tomó nuevamente su libreto, detestaba no compartir muchas escenas con Chris, tener que actuar a lado del chico al que le quieres robar el novio es un tanto estresante.

Grant pasó su mano por su cabello y dirigió su mirada a donde Darren y Chris habían desaparecido. Suspiró.

_Naya llegaba con unas tarjetas rojas y bordes de color dorado. Entregándolas a sus invitados con cierta altanería, tal y como si fuera la misma Santana la que ahí caminaba._

_-Toma Gustin- ella extendió la invitación y sonrió de forma sarcástica -espero no tener dramas en mi fiesta._

_-No pensé que me invitaras Rivera._

_-Eres parte del elenco ahora y además me agradas lo suficiente como para extenderte mi invitación._

_Grant tomó la tarjeta roja y vio alejarse a la chica latina. Chris la observó irse y sonrió para caminar en dirección a Grant._

_-No la malinterpretes, ella es así con todos- Chris vio la invitación en manos de Grant -¿irás?_

_-No estoy seguro, aún me siento fuera de lugar, como el chico nuevo- Grant pasó una mano por su cabello y suspiró frustrado._

_-Yo iré- contestó Colfer la inexistente pregunta que le lanzaron los ojos de Gustin._

_-Entonces lo pensaré dos veces antes de no asistir- Grant sonrió con picardía mientras Chris lo observaba detenidamente._

_-¿Y cómo vestiras?_

_-No lo sé, ¿cómo iras tú?- preguntó Grant ahora._

_-Una sorpresa- Chris guiñó un ojo a Grant mientras guiaba su dedo índice a sus labios en símbolo de silencio, inclinando un poco su cuerpo hacia delante._

_-Me estas tentando Chris- advirtió Grant._

_-¿Tentar a qué?- preguntó Colfer sonriendo picaramente._

_-Y Kurt dice que no es sexy...- dijo Gustin a lo que Chris rió abiertamente._

_-Kurt, no yo- Chris posó su mirada en los ojos de Grant y luego en la tarjeta roja en manos de este -Darren no irá._

_Y la sonrisa de Grant se agrandó._

_-¿No irá?_

_-Es lo que dije- Colfer bajó la mirada -tiene que hacer no sé que cosa- suspiró._

_Y Grant había encontrado la excusa perfecta para pasar con Chris aquel día._

_En toda la noche Grant no pudo dormir gracias a la ansiedad del día de mañana. Por fin un día en el que Darren Criss no sería la sombra de Chris Colfer, un día en el que Grant Gustin podía mover sus fichas._

_Cuando la hora de la fiesta llegó, Grant se vistió, mirándose al espejo y arreglando arrugas inexistentes en su atuendo para luego salir. Quería llegar pronto._

_Las personas estaban ya ahí, tomando, bailando, charlando._

_Para Grant fue sencillo encontrar a Chris y como no verlo si vestía completamente de rojo, más específico, como un elfo. Chris se veía condenadamente adorable con esa ropa provocando en Grant el impulso de acercarse y besarlo con ganas._

_Chris posaba ante una cámara y tomando por el hombro a una chica de cabellos teñidos de negro azulado, caminó hacia ellos, llegando tarde para aparecer por completo en la foto. La chica se despidió y Chris volteó a verme._

_-Hey- saludó él sonriendo a Grant, sus labios rojos provocaban en Gustin el querer probarlo hasta saciarse y era más que seguro que no se cansara de probar los labios de Colfer._

_-Hey- saludó el de vuelta._

_-¿Cómo la estás pasando?- preguntó él por sobre la música._

_-Acabo de llegar- contestó Grant tomando una cerveza que había cerca -¿Y Criss? ¿Dónde dijo que se iba?_

_-No lo sé, no me lo dijo- Chris frunció el entre cejo y le quitó la botella a Grant para beberla él -¿Y sabes qué? No me interesa._

_La música era el único sonido entre ambos y Gustin lo único que pudo hacer fue sonreir triunfante, extender su mano hacia Colfer y decir:_

_-¿Bailas?_

_-Encantado- dijo Chris en respuesta._

_Ambos bailaron entre copa y copa, botella y botella. A pesar de tener obligaciones y sabían que más tarde tendría un dolor de cabeza más fuerte de lo que pueden aguantar. Eso pasó a segundo plano, cuando ebrios y entre tropezón y tropezón, Grant y Chris llegaron a apoyarse en una pared cercana, nadie les prestaba atención, todos envueltos en su propia diversión._

_Grant acorraló a Colfer contra la pared y colocó su pierna entre las de Chris para que así no pudiese escapar. Aunque huir era lo último que Chris quería hacer._

_-Hey- Grant sonrió._

_-Hey- Chris correspondió coqueto, pasando sus brazos por el cuello de Grant._

_-Sé que Darren y tú son algo- esa frase fue suficiente para que como por arte de magia el alcohol desapareciera del cuerpo de Chris._

_-Sé también que cada que están a punto de descubrirlos, Darren te obliga a desmentir el rumor._

_-Él no me obliga- responde Chris aún sin soltar a Grant y este último sonríe._

_-No con palabras- Grant se acerca al oído de Chris para empezar a besarle -Yo nunca haría eso- su voz salió más gruesa a causa de la ansiedad, el alcohol y la excitación por simplemente tener a Chris Colfer bajo sí, temblando de lo que sabe es placer por sus acciones._

_-Si sabes que él y yo somos algo, ¿Por qué estás aquí intentando seducirme?_

_-No te veo quejarte, además ¿No soy yo quien da vida a Sebastian?; algo tenía que aprender de él- contestó Grant besando a Chris en el cuello por sobre su llamativo atuendo. Y Colfer no puede evitar dejar escapar un pequeño suspiro._

_-Si para tener lo que quiero, en este caso tú, tengo que estar a escondidas, lo haré gustoso, así tenga que compartirte con Criss, lo acepto._

_-¿Y quién dijo que me tendrías?- respondió Colfer -Yo quiero a Criss y lo sabes._

_-Efectivamente, sé que lo quieres lo suficiente como para querer restregarselo a los medios pero...- hizo una breve pausa para ver como Colfer muerde su labio inferior sabiendo las palabras que vendrían -... ¿Y Criss? ¿Te quiere así? ¿O prefiere quedarse en el closet?_

_Chris dejó de morderse el labio inferior y miró directamente a los ojos de Grant para luego abalanzarse sobre él y besarlo de forma desesperada, furiosa, necesitada y Grant Gustin no dudo ni medio segundo en corresponder._

_Tal vez fue la necesidad de compañía lo que impulsó a Chris Colfer a hacerlo, tal vez fue el alcohol mezclado con los sentimientos de duda que las palabras de Grant provocaron en él, tal vez la tensión que ambos mantenían desde que se saludaron por primera vez al saberse que interpretarían a personajes que no se agradaban el uno al otro, tal vez todo esto junto. Chris Colfer no tenía claro el porqué, sólo el deseo de que alguien lo bese y haga sentirse deseado en esos momentos._

_Era obviamente un beso furioso, húmedo, necesitado, excitante, ambos demandaban más contacto y ambos lo otorgaban, no había resistencia, solamente sensaciones placenteras. Ambos se separaron jadeantes, respirando el aire que el otro exhalaba._

_-Quiero a Darren- susurró Chris aún con su respiración irregular._

_-Lo sé- contestó Grant en igual condición._

_-Entonces, ¿esto fue un simple beso?_

_-¿Quieres que acabe aquí?- en respuesta Grant recibió otro beso, esta vez más simple, sin prisa. Chris ponía sus manos en el pecho de Grant y este rodeaba la estrecha cintura de Colfer._

_-Ahí tienes tu respuesta- Chris ocultó su rostro en el hombro de Grant y este sonrió, sólo un poco más y Chris Colfer sería de él._

Abrió sus ojos, pasó nuevamente su mano por su cabello y observó su libreto. Efectivamente aquella había sido una fiesta interesante.

Grant Gustin se sentía feliz, cuando quería besaba a Chris Colfer y por Dios, esos labios eran divinos, suaves y el chico besaba excesivamente bien.

Grant pudo escuchar al otro lado de la puerta por la que hace minutos atrás habían cruzado Darren Criss y Chris Colfer; como ambos gritaban, para él era como un susurro pero era más que obvio una pelea entre la "pareja" feliz.

Cuando Chris Colfer sale y ve a Grant Gustin sentado en el mismo lugar que antes se acerca, tras él salía Darren pidiendo explicaciones. Y Colfer no pudo dar mejor explicación.

Chris Colfer se había sentado en las piernas de Grant Gustin y lo besó, como tantas beses lo habían hecho a escondidas en las últimas semanas. Y Darren Criss no pudo mantener por siempre su sonrisa increbrantable, su entrecejo fruncido y el como salía dando portazos fue acción más que suficiente para que Grant sonriera, viera a Chris y lo volviera a besar.

-¿Qué sucedió?

-Él se dio cuenta gracias a que anoche decidiste marcar tu territorio en mi cuerpo, más especifico en mi cadera, y pues peleamos, le reclamé muchas cosas, sus supuestas novias, sus viajes, el poco tiempo que me dedicaba, en fin, le reclamé y me cansé de mentirle, salí y le mostré mi verdad- Chris sonrió, se apoyó en mi pecho y besó nuevamente.

-¿Es decir que ahora estás libre?- Colfer enarcó una ceja.

-No- contestó y Grant cayó de la nube en la que había subido- estoy contigo idiota.

Grant sonrió, tomó a Chris de la barbilla y lo volvió a besar. Como amaba esos labios y como amaba a su dueño.

-Te quiero- dijo Grant, por ahora sería un simple "Te quiero"; él no quería asustarlo con un "Te amo".

-Yo igual-

El telón cayó por segunda vez, el segundo acto había terminado y lo único que podía esperar Grant Gustin eran los aplausos del público, su interpretación impecable había lograr ganar a Chris Colfer y dejarle en claro a Darren Criss que no se merecía al bebé del elenco, él merecía a alguien que no tueviera miedo del que dirán.

Por eso su impecable interpretación estaba llena de críticas, el público es el peor enemigo del actor y eso Grant Gustin lo sabía y era lo que menos le importaba, siempre y cuando Chris Colfer estuviera junto con él.

* * *

><p><strong>Na:** ¿Qué tal? Este fue la última parte de esta saga de one-shots GrantColfer, puedo decir que la pareja me ha enamorado por completo, pero aun amo mi CrissColfer, no crean que me olvidado de mi precioso Darren, pero es imposible resistirse a esa sonrisa de comercial que tiene Grant Gustin, ¿a que si verdad?

Espero que lo hayan disfrutado tanto como yo al escribirlo… xD

_"Al 70% de los lectores que les gusta la historia no comentan, a un 17% no le gustan los detalles de edición o simplemente no están desacuerdo con la historia, esperamos que tu seas de ese 13% que si comenta, porque eso es lo que nos impulsa a escribir" - Autor desconocido._


End file.
